The Hero Of Time
by LinkxZeldalover
Summary: A re-write of Lion King 2, just the Twilight Princess characters replacing the original ones'. LinkxZelda.
1. The Princess Of Hyrule

**A/N: As I told you from my previous note on my new fanfic "The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess" that I was thinking of doing a re-write of the movie "Lion King 2" with the Twilight Princess characters replacing the original characters. Now that you think about it, Twilight Princess have a lot of things in common with Lion King 2. I've thought of a few and might share them later on. And just because I have a few fanfics going on doesn't mean I'm going to give up on them; It's just going to take me a while to write the next chapters. But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"She's beautiful, dear."

"I know; ain't she just darling?"

"What shall we name her?"

Uli thought about it for a moment before she turned her head to her husband, and the king of Hyrule, Rusl. "Zelda." Uli smiled and Rusl smiled back.

He kissed her head before looking down at the baby in Uli's arms. "Zelda it is then," he declared.

The midwife then walked in with Uli's Uncle, Macky, and her brother, Steve. The midwife stood behind the two, her arms behind her back as they walked towards the bed. Uli and Rusl looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Steve!" Macky took a deep breath and then let it out. "Look at that little guy. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im."

"His parents?" Steve asked, dumbfounded.

"Okay sure, get technical," Macky said, rolling his eyes. "But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch?" Macky then let out a long, low burp, earning a grin from Steve, a roll from the eye from Uli and a shake of a head from Rusl. Macky then threw an arm around Steve's shoulder. "I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy."

The midwife chuckled and Macky and Steve turned around to face her.

"It's a girl," she said, a thin smile on her lips.

Macky and Steve looked at each other and smiled.

"Did you hear that? It's a girl!" Macky exclaimed. After a moment, they realized what the midwife said and both their eyes widened. They looked at each other in shock.

"A GIRL?!" they exclaimed together. "Oy!" They then passed out, falling to the floor.

* * *

Two guards stood at either side of the door to the palace, looking around and about and forward.

Now at the age of seven, Princess Zelda ran out of the palace and onto a big rock near the entrance of it. It looked out all the kingdom of Hyrule, and even showed Ordon, a village of what father calls "not wealthy people." Zelda couldn't see what was there, for it way off path for her to see, but she could see that the lands of Ordon weren't good looking.

Zelda felt sorry for them and always have felt sorry for the poor ones.

After taking a moment of looking at the village, Zelda turned her head to the left and saw Castle Town. Zelda's eyes widened with excitement. "Wow!" she breathed. Zelda climbed down the rock and then began to ran down the path that would take her to Castle Town. But before she could get down the hill, something tugged at the back of her dress, pulling Zelda back against a leg.

"Whoa there!" Rusl exclaimed. Zelda looked up and giggled. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Daddy, let go!" Zelda laughed, breaking free for only a few second before Rusl grabbed her dress again gently.

"I just want you to be careful," Rusl said, watching her as she tried to break free. After a moment, her giddyness calmed down and Rusl thought it was safe to let her go.

Zelda saw a butterfly and began to chase after it, heading towards the edge of the hill. Rusl was quick to run after her and pick her up by the waist, looking down at the hill. Rusl carried Zelda back where they were before and placed his fists on his hips. "Zelda, are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped--"

"Stepped on, hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost," Zelda finished for him, obviously having memorized the lecture.

"And remember," Rusl started, holding up a finger. "I want you stay in sight of Hyrule at all--"

"Times," Zelda interrupted. "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please?" Zelda's baby teeth showed when she said 'Please'. A few teeth were missing, which often made it hard for Rusl to say no to her.

It was then Uli stepped outside and down the steps. She went over to Rusl and slipped her arm through his, a gentle smile on her face. "Mind your father, Zelda," she said. Zelda giggled.

"Yes, mom," Zelda said, rolling her eyes.

"And stay away from Ordon."

"Yes." Uli nodded. She looked over where the village was and a frown appeared on her face. "Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous villagers."

Zelda tilted her head to the side, now curious.

"She's right," Rusl agreed. "You can't turn your back on them."

"Really?" Zelda asked. "How come?"

"Mmm..." Rusl hummed thoughtful before shaking his head. "Never mind. Just run along now."

"But Dad, I-"

"You'll understand someday. Go on."

"Dad..." Zelda whined. Rusl chuckled and Zelda ran towards him and hugged his leg. Rusl patted her head and Zelda then ran off down the path to Castle Town.

"And stay on the path I marked for you!" Rusl called out to her as she excitedly ran. Uli chuckled.

"Rusl, who does she remind you of?" she asked. "Hmmm?"

Rusl, still looking after Zelda, answered Uli, suddenly clueless. "Huh? What? Who?"

"She's just like you when you were young," Uli said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Exactly!" Rusl exclaimed, turning his head to the side and looked down. "Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?"

Uli raised an eyebrow and pulled herself from Rusl. She punched him in the arm playfully and he responded by wincing and holding onto it.

"You mean the dangers _you_ put us in."

Rusl chuckled and held Uli to him.

Uli smiled at him. "She'll be fine," she finished. Uli pulled herself from Rusl again and then went in the palace.

Rusl waited until she was inside until he called over Macky and Steve, who were just hiding on the sides of the wall.

They went over to him.

"You want us to watch out for Zelda?" Macky asked once they were to Rusl, who nodded.

"You know she's bound to run off," he replied.

"Don't worry, Rusl!" Steve said, putting a hand just above his eyebrow. "You can count on us!" He saluted Rusl, earning a smack at the back side of the head from Macky.

"You're suppose to bow, not salute, you moron!" Macky hissed.

Steve was a little dazed for a moment before he shook his head and got back to normal...if that's what you call Steve, that is.

* * *

Zelda stood on a rock, staring out at Ordon Village from the distance. It looked more awful than Zelda saw from the palace.

There were barely any fruit around on trees and the rivers were rather dirty. Zelda didn't see a well or somewhere to get some fresh water, nor did she saw a shop to buy food. It was just awful.

Zelda frowned. "I pity whoever lives there," she said quietly, her eyes scanning the village. She was still around Castle Town, but she was just a few feet away from the entrance of the town.

Zelda was so busy looking at the village that she didn't notice that there was a rustle in the grass behind her. When it was close to her, she did notice the sound and turned around, just as Macky and Steve jumped up at her.

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Zelda, Macky and Steve chorused.

Zelda, frightened, tumbled back on the rock she was standing on and fell in the small pool under the rock.

"Don't worry, Zelda!" Steve exclaimed, running towards the edge. He jumped off of it. "Uncle Steve's comin'!" He dived into the water and resurfaced moments later, not reliazing that he was sitting under Zelda. Steve looked side to side, confused. "Zelda?"

"Steve, let me define 'babysitting'!"

Steve then moved out from the water and Zelda surfaced right away. She sputtered and breathed heavily. She then looked up and glared at Steve, who smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry..." he mumbled. He and Zelda got out of the water, Macky meeting them at the ground. "Now, Princess Zelda, as Rusl's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!"

"But--"

"Hurt!" Macky exclaimed, pulling at his hair, only managing to take his 'hair' off. He blushed and chuckled nervously, quickly putting it back on. "Oh, Rusl would for surely kill us for that! You didn't slip a disc, did you?" Macky checked her back, patting it up and down, smoothing his hand around it.

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed in aggravation and sourness.

"B-but--" Zelda tried again but was interrupted.

"Catch a fever? Have a ingrown fingernail?" Macky asked, looking over her hands.

Zelda sighed and pulled her hand back roughly. "Uncle Macky!" she said through gritted teeth.

"I had one once," Macky said, wagging a finger at her.

Steve stood beside of Zelda and inside of behind her.

"Very painful."

"Excruciating!"

Macky then took a fan from him and opened it and then held it above Zelda's head; shading her face. Zelda's frown deepened. "Darling, with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun."

Zelda then exploded out of irritation and annoyance. At with those two feelings, she swatted the fan out of Macky's hand.

He stared at her in surprise. "What? Do you want wrinkles?"

"Would someone please just listen to me?" Zelda sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?" Macky gave her a grin.

"I'm not just a princess, you know," Zelda told him, Steve coming beside him. "That's only half of who I am!"

"Who's the other half?" Steve piped up.

That caught Zelda off guard and she struggled to answer.

Steve laughed and patted Zelda's shoulder. "That's okay; you don't have to know now."

Macky chose to let out a laugh.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Yes, she does! She's the princess!"

"But she's more than that," Steve argued. He turned to Macky.

"Which she doesn't know! I'll tell you what she is! A princess!"

"More than that."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

As they went on arguing, Zelda took her chance to go down the path to the Ordon Village. Just a sneak peek wouldn't hurt, now would it?

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please review! Oh, and thank you to Dragoness243 for editing this chapter for me.**


	2. The Danger Of Twilight Monsters

**A/N: I know I had said in the summary that this story is on hatis, but I'm finding some time to actually update my stories. *Winks* I will try to update every week for you guys. About the other stories...I will try my best, as well. When I get to writing new chapters to 'The Love That Will Last', please be patient with me. Each chapter is twenty pages and it gets quite difficult for me to write. So either my co-writer and I will take turns writing the parts or we will roleplay the story and I will edit it and take out what's not needed.**

**I thank you if you're still liking this story, even me as the author. I do love you guys, but sometimes I write so many stories that I can't keep up with them.**

* * *

Zelda entered some spring after walking around a forest. The path she took somehow lead her to a forest and she has been there ever since.

Zelda looked around her in amazement, her eyes wide in awe, a grin on her face. She suddenly bumped into something and fell with a splash, whoever and whatever she hit falling with a splash too. She heard a groan as she stood up and found a young boy, perhaps around her age, standing up as well.

He was wearing some weird clothing that Zelda guessed was the clothing that boys and men wore in the village. He had blond brownish hair and his face was handsome, for a seven year old. He had a sword on his back. He took it out and held it out towards Zelda quickly when he looked up.

"Who are you, Hyrule person?" he questioned, trying to be tough.

Zelda stepped back and moved left to right, side to side, though Link followed and kept his sword at her. He then grew confused and curious. He slowly brought his sword down. "What are you doing?"

"My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!" Zelda told the boy with a firm voice.

"You always do what Daddy says?" the boy asked with a smirk.

Zelda took offence to his remark. "No!" she barked, the tips of her ears going red.

"Bet you do," the boy teased, turning around and walking towards the small waterfall of the spring. "Bet you're Daddy's little girl!" He laughed. "I live in Ordon; I can take care of myself."

"Really?" Zelda asked, following him, her voice seemingly amazed. "Cool."

The boy looked back at Zelda, who offered him a smile. The boy slowly smiled and held out his hand. "My name's Link Avalon," the boy known as Link introduced himself.

Zelda stared at his hand for a moment before slipping her hand in his. "I'm Zelda," Zelda replied. She blushed when Link grinned at her.

"Ah," he said, putting away his sword. "Princess Zelda." Her hand still in his, Link bowed to Zelda, who blushed. Link gave her a sly grin and suddenly, there was a noise. They looked up, finding a portal forming at the sky. It was black but had light blue mixed with light green lines on it. Link's eyes widened and he quickly let go of Zelda's hand, backing a few steps back.

Three big, black monsters dropped out of the portal and onto the shallow water. They were all black but lines of red were on their backs and chests, a some sort of shield on their heads, which long, thin strings on its head and hands. They shook their heads and began to go slowly walk towards Link and Zelda.

The young princess gasped.

"Twilight monsters!" Link yelled, turning around and starting to run towards the entrance of the spring. "Run!"

It was then that a yellow diamond formed around them. Link halted his steps right away, Zelda bumping into him. Link whirled around and bit his lip. He began to look around frantically. He found a small hole on the side of one of the walls of the spring and grabbed Zelda's arm, leading him and her in a run towards the hole, the twilight monsters starting to run after them.

"Come on!" he yelled. "Lets go through this hole! It'll take us a few feet out of the spring and then we can loose the twilight monsters!"

Link and Zelda then got on their knees when they approached the hole and crawled in it, just as the twilight monsters ran into the wall. Link laughed. "Idiots..." he mumbled.

Zelda grinned and followed Link through the hole. When they got out of it, they stood up and looked around. The monsters weren't there.

Link turned to Zelda. "See? I'm a genius!"

A grumble was heard and the two looked to their side, finding the twilight monsters standing a few feet away from them. They growled and ran after the children. Link and Zelda ran for it, yelling.

"You were saying?" Zelda said with a raised eyebrow.

Link panted as he looked behind them.

The twilight monsters were catching up.

They were soon out of the forest and running towards a path. "Lets go down that path!" Link yelled, pointing towards the path. "The twilight monsters will dissolve if we jump in water." And so Link and Zelda ran down the path, which lead them to Ordon Village, the twilight monsters still following them.

* * *

Rusl paced the front door of the palace, his hand on his chin.

Uli was standing in front of him, watching his every move. After a few more minutes of him doing that, Uli began to grow frustrated and stopped Rusl's pacing by placing a hand on his arm. "Rusl, dear, will you stop worrying?" Uli asked gently, her voice soft and loving. "I'm sure that Zelda is fine."

Rusl sighed and nodded. "I know," he said. "I just can't but help worry about her."

"I'm worried about her too but I'm sure she's fine," Uli said. "Besides, you said so yourself: you had Macky and Steve watch out for her."

It was then that Rusl stopped rubbing his chin. His eyes widened at Uli's statement and opened the doors, calling out to the guards. "Guards! Search Castle Town and Ordon," he ordered

The guards standing at the sides of the doors turned to Rusl right away.

"Why, sir?" one of the guards asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Because we need find a certain princess."

The guards looked at each other, knowing what Rusl meant. Nodding, they bowed and then walked off.

* * *

Zelda and Link had just entered Ordon and were now running towards a river that had a ledge by it. They jumped in the water and the twilight monsters were stupid enough to do so as well. They quickly got out of the water as the twilight monsters dissolved.

Link and Zelda stared at the water for a moment before they looked at each other and burst out laughing. They dropped themselves on the ground and breathed heavily, Zelda letting out her breath as she and Link continued to laugh. They stopped after a minute or so. It was then that Zelda spoke.

"We make such a good team! And you..." Link just stared at Zelda. "You were really brave!"

"Yeah... you were pretty brave too," Link commented. He then stood up and helped Zelda. She batted his shoulder and jumped back.

"Tag!" she exclaimed. "You're it!"

Link did do anything; he just stared at Zelda, giving her an odd look.

She tried again and giggled. "Tag!"

Still no response. Link just stared at her.

"Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?"

Link blinked rapidly, a confused look appearing on his face.

Zelda then thought of something and took out the small, thin sword that her father had gotten her.

Link understood and took out his own and he and Zelda clang their swords together.

Just then, Zelda's sword was taken from her and she was pulled back. Link looked up and found it was the king of Hyrule, Rusl, with his wife, Uli, a couple of guards and two men standing around him. Link assumed that the two men were Macky and Steve, or so he heard from the other villagers.

Someone then was in back of Link and he was pulled back as well. Rusl recognized him as Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf," Rusl said simply, though he had bitterness in his voice.

"Rusl," Ganondorf replied. He looked at Uli. "Uli."

"Ganondorf."

"Macky and Steve," Macky said gently, smiling. "Great. Now that we all know each other... GET BACK TO YOUR HOUSE!"

Ganondorf clenched his fists and three twilight monsters appeared behind him. Macky's eyes widened and he hid behind Steve. "These lands belonged to Zant."

"Now you and your young one get out!" Rusl ordered, glaring at him.

"Oh, haven't you met my son, Link?" Ganondorf asked innocently, his lips curling up in a smirk.

Zelda gasped and Link looked down.

"He was hand-chosen by Zant to follow in his foot steps and become King!"

"Pbbb!" Macky laughed, waving his hand. "That's not a king; That's a fuzzy maraca!"

"Link was the last born before you exiled us to Ordon, where we have little food, less water," Ganondorf said. Rusl didn't say anything. He put Zelda's sword in her sheath and picked her up.

"We're leaving, come on," was all Rusl said.

Ganondorf grunted and picked up Link. He turned around and began to walk off.

"Bye," Zelda whispered, loud enough for Link to hear.

"Bye," Link whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please review.**


End file.
